That Rare Butterfly Flutter
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Moxxi and Lilith have been having "intimate" meetings for a while now, but now both women are starting to want more than just meetings of the flesh. (Moxxi/Lilith. Femmeslash. T for suggestive content throughout and gore towards the end. Mainly from Moxxi's point of view. One shot.)


Two women laid together on a small bed, though they didn't do what they usually would. Normally when they met here, it was for a little physical fun, but somehow that didn't seem as appealing as usual. Neither had even taken anything off besides what was necessary to be a bit more comfortable. Lilith laid flat on her back with her arm around Moxxi, who had her head resting on her chest and her arm draped across her stomach. The brunette was the first to speak. "If I told you to do something, you'd do it, right?"

Lilith looked down at the woman lying on her (or at least as well as she could). "Depends on what it is."

Moxxi sat up and rested on her elbows, raising an eyebrow at Lilith with a slight glare and a hint of a smirk. "Good toys do as they're told."

Lilith chuckled a little bit. "Alright, whatever. What is it you want me to do?"

"Take me on a date, a REAL date, like something that's not in bed. I haven't gone on one for a long time."

"Don't I blow enough money on you already fighting in the Underdrome?" Lilith joked.

"That's just spoiling yourself and going on a killing rampage is all that is, you sick little girl." Moxxi grinned and laid on her chest again, but this time while lying on her own stomach, and looked up at her. "Now are you going to be a good little toy or not?"

Lilith sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine. I don't know what you want to do, though. I've never been much of a romantic."

"I don't care. Just take me somewhere. We can go skag hunting for all I care." She noticed a look in her lover's eyes saying she may actually be considering that possibility, and she couldn't tell if it was jokingly or not. "Don't even think about actually doing that. I wouldn't exactly call skag hunting 'romantic'. Now ex hunting...that's a different story." She giggled and smiled up at her.

After a few moments, Lilith sat up, basically forcing Moxxi to do the same since she had been her pillow. "The coliseum's closed tonight, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You'll see." The pink-haired woman slid out of Moxxi's grip and stood up. "Meet me in Hell-Burbia in exactly one hour. Don't be late, or you'll miss it."

Moxxi raised an eyebrow in confusion. What could she be doing that she'd miss? Oh well. She liked surprises. With another grin, she got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Lilith's neck. "Believe me, sweetie, I'm never late to a date with a pretty girl like you." Their lips came together one last time before Lilith winked and walked out the door. Moxxi fell back down, flat on her back, in bed, thinking about what it could be.

As she waited, she paced around the room, looking impatiently for things to do to kill time. Unfortunately for her, her mind had become so distracted by the many different possibilities of what was to come that she didn't notice her boot on the ground as she tripped over it. She stumbled and fell flat on the ground with a thud, then kicked the shoe away, mumbling angrily to herself. Her head quickly popped up as she checked to see if Lilith was anywhere around to see her little display of klutziness and heaved a sigh of relief when she was nowhere to be seen. Something else did catch her eye, however. There was something under the bed that she didn't quite recognize, not that she could really tell what it was at all in the first place. She reached under as far as she could, though she still had to inch it closer with her fingertips before she was able to pull it out completely. Once out it was very obviously an ECHO recording. She played it and soon heard the familiar voice of a certain Siren.

"Moxxi, I really hope it's you that finds this, and that you find it soon. Tell me when you do. You'll know why by the time I finish." The voice paused. "I made this recording because I couldn't tell you this in person. I got too nervous. I also know how much you like games, so I figured you might like randomly finding a hidden message. Anyways, back to the point. I know our relationship so far has been pretty much entirely physical. It's not that I haven't enjoyed it that way. Good god, has it been fun! The things you can do are just...wow!" She paused again after getting so excited, then her tone relaxed back into what it was at the beginning. "It's that the more time I spend with you, the more we talk after doing what we do, the more I find myself feeling more than just physical attraction. I know you and your reputation, so I don't even know if you're interested in an emotionally attached relationship, but at least think about it. Please." She paused again. "You once called me your favorite toy. Let me be more than just a toy and I'll be the best thing you've ever had." The recording ended.

Moxxi could only stare at the little device, caught off guard by the message it contained. In all truth, she had had countless flings with a multitude of people, but very few true relationships. She was easily attracted physically to a person, but rarely felt a real emotional connection. She couldn't even count her three husbands among the last group; only a select few of her past girlfriends. While Lilith had slithered into her heart as one of the few over the last while (Why else would she have asked for a normal date?), she hadn't really expected Lilith to return it. It was all just a bit of fun originally and she hadn't shown interest in doing anything outside of the "fun". Still, she couldn't say she was upset in any way, only surprised.

The lovestruck woman played the ECHO again, listening to its sweet message, then again after that. She considered playing it a third time, but realized that it was nearing time for her surprise date. She set the machine down on the bed and made her way to the 1st coliseum of her Underdrome, unsure of what to expect. At first there was nothing noticably different and she didn't even see Lilith (though there were plenty of places for her to be out of view, so that wasn't exactly surprising). She was soon startled, however, when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You made it."

Moxxi turned to her with a different smile than she usually had. It was more sweet rather than lustful and playful. She thought again of the ECHO recording. "I told you I'm never late."

"Good, now come on! If we don't hurry, they'll go off before we get there!"

"Go...off...?" She had barely had time to finish her question before her hand was grabbed by Lilith and she was dragged to the roof of one of the ruined buildings surrounding them. She went to ask what they were waiting for, but was stopped by a finger being placed on her lips.

"Ssh. Just watch." Lilith pointed to an area just ahead of them.

Moxxi smiled again and looked where she was pointing, waiting patiently for the few moments it took before they started. A rocket flew up into the air with a Psycho on the end of it, eventually exploding, making a crimson rain mixed with pieces of flesh and bone. A scream could be heard in the few moments before. Soon after, another one shot off, ending with another fatal explosion, like a living firework. Moxxi was in awe, then looked at Lilith as another one was launched. When their eyes met, they both wore matching smiles. "You know me so well."

"Apparently I do. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Moxxi looked as another one exploded, then returned her gaze to her lover's before scooting in closer to her. "I found something under the bed, and I think it's yours."

Lilith's eyes went slightly wider; her cheeks slightly pinker. "You found that?"

The brunette nodded, then set her arm out to the side to lean on it. She giggled once she noticed the change of color in Lilith's face. "Aww you're all nervous! How cute." She used her other hand to pinch her cheek. Lilith stuck her tongue out at her in return. "Oh don't tease me!" Moxxi looked away at another rocket flying up into the air, watched another rain of blood, then looked again back to Lilith. "You know how much I love that tongue of yours."

Lilith rolled her eyes, then sat back on her arms, unsure if she should be relieved or worried about how unconcerned Moxxi seemed to be with her message. "So...do you have an answer then?"

The older woman sighed, though the smile was still spread across her face, as she watched the last rocket explode. Once the rain had fallen, she looked again back to the yellow eyes of her lover. "I meant it when I said you were my favorite toy. Do you know why you're my favorite?"

"Why?"

"You make me feel something that very few, not even any of my husbands, could. I'm not talking about anything sexual either." Moxxi laid her head on Lilith's shoulder and Lilith took hold of her hand, raising it to her lips to kiss it. "I want to feel more of it."

Lilith's head fell to lay on Moxxi's and she rubbed her hand with her thumb, both of them resting in her lap. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Moxxi giggled. "Yes." She lifted her head and their eyes met for just a moment before their lips came together for a kiss unlike any they had shared before. She then returned her head to the same spot it was in and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the butterflies she was feeling flutter about in her stomach.


End file.
